The present invention relates to an image display apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an image display apparatus which is so designed as to be able to display the images of respective types of commodities, and to guide customers around the sales shops (or, sales counters) of these commodities.
In commercial facilities including a lot of sales counters, such as department store, large-sized store, shopping mall, and restaurant district, respective types of commodities, such as dish, its ingredients, clothing, and ornament, are on sale. Moreover, an advertisement/guidance sign or something like that, which is intended to let customers know such information as the types of these commodities and their sales locations (i.e., sales counters), is set up at the entrance of a large-sized store, or at its each floor's predetermined location. This set up of the advertisement/guidance sign permits a customer to know whether or not a commodity, which this customer takes an interest in or wishes to buy, is on sale at present. Also, the customer is permitted to know at which floor such a commodity is on sale.
A proposal has been made concerning the following system: Namely, in this system, an advertisement/guidance sign like this is made operable by the customers. Then, a customer operates this advertisement/guidance sign. This operation allows this customer to be provided with the guidance information that this customer wishes to know. Moreover, the method of operating this advertisement/guidance sign is as follows: Namely, a touch panel is provided, thereby allowing the customer to operate this advertisement/guidance sign by touching this sign directly. Another proposal, however, has been made concerning the following technology: Namely, in this technology, instead of directly operating the operating unit, the type of the operation is judged from a movement (i.e., gesture) of the customer's hand tip or finger tip. Furthermore, a processing corresponding to the judged operation is caused to be performed (Refer to, e.g., JP-A-2010-15553 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/141009)).